degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Come As You Are (2)
This episode is the 2nd episode of the summer event in Season 12. Main Plot While nursing a hangover, Drew doesn’t understand why Katie thinks they’re back together. He finally realizes that he slept with Katie, and feels the pressure from Bianca to make sure things between the two are officially kaput. Dallas and Adam tell Drew he needs to be straight-forward with Katie, and he does so: he breaks up with her again and tells Katie the truth about Bianca. He also tells Katie that Bianca doesn’t know they had sex, and that Katie shouldn’t tell anyone they did. Drew and Bianca enjoy their time alone at the mall, but run into Katie and Marisol. Tension is high as Katie walks away without telling Bianca what happened, and Drew tells Bianca to not listen to anything Katie and Marisol might tell her. Sub Plot Clare wakes up to the sound of Eli sleeping from her phone. She realizes they fell asleep talking on the phone. She wakes him up and he invites her to go on a "re-first date" that night. She accepts, and after they hang up, they both smile to themself. In class, Clare and Alli are talking about how great Eli and Clare's relationship is going when Ms. Oh mentions that Clare has her co-op with journalist Asher that day. Clare is disheartened because the relationship has just started and she already has to bail on their "re-first date." Later Eli tells Clare that he got tickets to an Arcade Fire concert that night. She tells him about the co-op that night. After seeing he is dissapointed she asks what time the concert is. He tells her it's at 8:00 and she reassures him that she will make it there on time. Clare and Eli share a brief kiss. At the Co-op, Asher hands Clare a pile of work and tells her that many high school students want this job, and she's lucky to have it. She tells him that her favorite part of journalism is clarity. He tells her to get to work. At 7:15, Clare finishes her work and hands it into Asher. He invites her to come to a protest with the team, telling her that it would be a great experience for her being a newbie. She calls Eli and tells him she can't come. She asks if he's mad and he sarcastically answers that he's going to crash his hearse into a wall. He then says that they can go on their date anytime they want to, and that he will invite Adam. He wishes her luck, and Clare leaves for the protest. Third Plot Maya shows up at school with the bra stuffers (or as she calls them "chicken cutlet things") in her shirt. However she misplaced them giving her the effect of a "uniboob". Tori fixes them in front of everyone in the hallway. Tori wishes Maya good luck and she heads to her audition. Later at the audition in the band room, Imogen displays a unique performance, which Mo calls "weird but great". Maya then is up next to audition. She begins to play, and Mo seems very intrigued. Towards the end of her performance, the bra stuffer falls from her shirt and onto the floor. Everyone in the room notices, and Maya notices as well but refuses to stop playing. Mo tries to gesture towards the ground to her but she ignores it until the song is over. She stands up, stares at the crowd for a few seconds, and runs out, leaving the chicken cutlet behind. Mo then asks who wants to go next. Later, Maya is frustratingly searching her locker for her music sheets when Tori walks up telling her that everyone is calling her "chicken cutlet" because of the audition incident. Maya asks why Tori's breasts are already larger than hers, and Tori reveals that she repeated Grade 4, making her a year older than Maya. Tori assures Maya that she will be there for her, and walks with her down the hall. As they walk, people point fingers and scoff at Maya, but Tori tells her to ignore it. As Maya and Tori try to leave school Mo stops them and tells Maya that he found her music sheets, and that he wants her in the band. She is estatic. Owen then walks by and states "he is hungry for chicken cutlets", making the hockey team laugh. Maya takes the bra stuffer out and throws it at the back of his head stating "eat this". He tries to give it back to her but she responds with "Keep it. It'll be the most action you'll get all year." making everyone in the room laugh. Tori tells Maya that she is her hero. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Come As You Are" by Nirvana. *This episode marks Asher's first appearance. *This episode marks the end of Drew and Katie's second relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Drew and Bianca's second relationship. |-| Promos= Promos *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Quotes= Quotes *Marisol: "The Liar, the Bitch, and her Slutty Wardrobe!" |-| Gallery= Gallery Come-As-You-Are-Part-2-Pics.jpg Morning After 1.jpg Morning After 5.jpg Morning After 4.jpg Morning After 3.jpg Morning After 2.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-05.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-04.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-03.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-07.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-06.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-10.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-09.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-02.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-01.jpg degrassi-episode-1202-12.jpg clare wakes up.jpg Eli wakes up.jpg Tori suprised.jpg uniboob.jpg mirror maya.jpg katie happy.jpg drew confused.jpg shock.jpg drew throws up.jpg clare talks.jpg imogen plays .jpg imogen sings.jpg maya cutlit.jpg adam pissed.jpg tumblr_m7brg8G4op1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Fuckyoudrew.jpg Sheloveshimsomuchbuthessuchanass.jpg Whybiancawhy.jpg Canihavealickofthatcone.jpg Fuckwhyaretheysocute.jpg 98uikk.jpg 8789uij.jpg 8978oijk.jpg 90iokl.jpg 89ik.jpg 54645df.jpg 78j.jpg 979ijk.jpg 9909-0kl.jpg 80lk.jpg 98790k.jpg 876yuhj.jpg 89798uij.jpg 876hj.jpg 98uikj.jpg 8789iojk.jpg 89iuj.jpg 89uiojk.jpg 978uikj.jpg 89798uj.jpg 89ijkkkvhghb.jpg Ioui.jpg |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Keep It Going"'' by Jackie Valentine - Heard when Eli and Clare smile after talking on the phone to each other. *''"Running for the Hills"'' by The Brilliance |-| Links= Links *Watch Come As You Are (2) on TeenNick (US-only) *Watch Come As You Are (2) on MuchMusic (Canada-only) *Watch Come As You Are (2) on DaClips (International) *Watch Come As You Are (2) on VidX Den (International) *Watch Come As You Are (2) on VidBux (International) *Download Come As You Are (2) from Living On Video - TV (International) *Download Come As You Are (2) on Netload (International) *Download Come As You Are (2) on RapidGator (International) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere